The present invention relates to a toy kit that includes individual pieces which are assemblable to form a structure.
Toy kits comprised of a number of building blocks are known, for example, toy kits having building blocks that can be stacked and/or snapped or locked together. However, known multi-piece toy kits do not include various individual pieces that are of various geometric shapes, are assemblable to form interesting or complicated structures, such as castles, and also which may serve as containers for material, like sand, or dispensers of fluent material, like sand or water. Also, the individual components in known toy kits are not shaped to make sand or water castles in true castle component shapes.